


Fully Returned

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel wouldn't have killed her if she hadn't really loved Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Returned

He’d watched Sam all his life, assigned his most competent of his demons to infiltrate and get close to Sam. Waiting for that perfect moment to set Sam on the path Azazel had started with his deal with Mary.

It came in the form of Jessica Moore. Beautiful, blonde Jessica, who made Sam smile. Through his agents Azazel watched as Sam fell in love with Jessica. It wasn’t the first time Sam had fallen for a girl. There had been that sweet, little brunette during Sam’s thirteenth summer, and the pretty redhead in Sam’s third year in high school.

Jessica was different from all of them. Ms Moore had fallen in love with Sam. She lit up with it when they were together. Azazel smiled with pleasure as he watched them move into together, and started to build a life.

The apartment smelled of freshly backed chocolate chip cookies. Books were scattered across a desk, a mixture of two different courses, reflecting Sam and Jessica’s classes. In the bathroom, her lingerie hung from the shower curtain with one of Sam’s t-shirts balled up in a corner.

Jessica gasped as she came out of the bedroom to find him standing in the kitchen.

“Hello Jessica. I’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

He left with Jessica pinned to the ceiling, her blood dripping slowly downward. Outside, he heard the approaching rumble of the Impala and smiled. Now, the next step of his plan had been started.

It wasn’t enough for Sam to have fallen in love. That love had to be fully returned, leaving Sam to believe he could leave his past behind him and start a new life. Jessica’s love for Sam had been the trigger he had been waiting for. It would drive Sam farther and farther in his pursuit for vengeance, leading Sam right to him.


End file.
